Problem: Solve for $x$ : $7 = 6x$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $6$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{7}}{6}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{6x}}{6}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{7}{6} = \dfrac{\cancel{6}x}{\cancel{6}}$ $x = \dfrac{7}{6}$